1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick coupling for joining two fluid lines, comprising a first part, which has a projection with a sloping surface directed towards one axial end and a stop face directed towards the other axial end, and a second part, which has at least one bracket with a catch, which catches behind the stop face in the locked position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quick coupling of this type is described, for example, in DE 37 27 858 C2. In this known connector, the second part has two diametrically opposed brackets, which are joined by an elastically deformable ring. When the first part and the second part are put together, the projection pushes apart the two catches which abut on the sloping surface and cause the brackets to deform radially outward. When the catches have been moved past the projection, then the brackets spring back into their original configuration. When one wishes to release the quick coupling, the ring can be compressed in a direction offset about 90° from the axis on which the two catches are arranged. The two catches then increase their distance from each other, so that they clear the stop face. The second part can then be pulled out of the first part.
A quick coupling of this type has basically proven itself effective. However, under certain assembly conditions, it is difficult to determine reliably if the two parts have properly engaged. In many cases, the quick coupling is located in a place that cannot be seen, so that a visual check is practically impossible or can be made only with difficulty. In this case, acoustic confirmation is not always possible, either. If the noise level allows it, the assembler can hear a click when the two parts have been successfully assembled. The click indicates that the catch has snapped into place behind the projection. However, in an assembly environment in which the noise level is fairly high, for example, in a factory building in which motor vehicles are being assembled, this acoustic information may not always be available or sufficiently reliably available.